


clear for takeoff

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's flying to London to visit Jackson, and can't stop thinking about a certain pair of gloves in his carry-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clear for takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



> clearly inspired by [these](http://laheyes.tumblr.com/post/69706140613/oh-shit-those-gloves-derek-hale-dear-lord-this) tags, but softer

Derek brings the leather gloves to London, keeps them in his carry-on to be safe. It’d be presumptuous if the last thing Jackson said to him wasn’t about how much he wanted to suck his cock. If Jackson’s moans hadn’t been echoing around his head for the last month. 

A month ago Jackson had called out of the blue, somehow having his cell number after five years of no contact. Derek can’t recall what they were talking about, but there was an argument that ended with him yelling that maybe he _would_ fuck him, and his flatmate Kira coming into the living room with raised eyebrows. 

They never bothered with small talk, and moved to skype calls quickly. Derek wasn’t sure why Jackson didn’t just get laid instead, but he didn’t particularly care. He might not hate him anymore, but he was going to thoroughly enjoy messing up his perfect hair. 

...and his ass, he thought, glancing at his carry-on. When he focused, he could smell the rich leather and ignore all the other surrounding scents and noisy passengers; he could remember the taste of Jackson’s fear and shameful arousal when he first slipped the gloves on in front of him, years ago. His fingers itched just thinking about it. This time Jackson wouldn’t have any shame on him, Derek would have to use his words to produce it.

He could see it so easily, had been imagining it long before he bought the tickets. How warm Jackson would feel through the gloves, how the lube would seem extra cold to his heated flesh, how he’d moan at each and every slap to his ass and thighs. He was going to work the beta open slowly, make him beg far more than his pride would ever allow. And then, when he couldn’t take any more, when he came from two thick fingers up his ass, Derek would bring his other hand forward, and have him lick the mess up. 

Jackson would be sated, ready for more, and licking eagerly. Of course, this is when Derek will remind him of all the things he said, all the things he _begged_ , twisting his fingers further. And then, he’ll work him back up to a begging state, it’ll take longer this time between the recent orgasm and the self-awareness, but the medley of scents will be well worth it.

Derek slides the gloves on as the plane begins its descent, more than ready for his vacation.


End file.
